See You Again
by IheartORANGE
Summary: A sonfic about Loliver. See You Again sang by Miley Cyrus, not me! Written by Antonia Armato i think


See You Again

_I've got my sight set on you. And I'm ready to aim._

_I have a heart that will never be tame. _

_I knew you were something special, when you spoke my name._

"Lilly!" shouted Oliver. What is it about him? I don't know why my heart is so set on Oliver. "Oh, hey." I said. "What, you not happy to see me?" asked Oliver. I think I'd die if I never had him as my own. "No, No, No, No. You know I I I I I I love being with you!" I hoped we would some day be together and when we first met. In kindergarten I held his hand for his crayons I tell everyone, that's how me and my best friend met. And the real reason I held his hand was that I had a little crush on him. In eight years that little crush has grown to a ginormous crush. "Awww, thanks Lilly. I love being with you too." said Oliver. "Oh, I've gotta go to class. Bye Oliver." said Lilly. "Bye, Lil." said Oliver.

_Now I can't wait to see you again._

I go to class and draw hearts all over my notes saying OO LT and Lilly Truscott Oken. He makes me sweat. I have a hard time thinking about if I ever lost him. If I lost him, I'd definitely go mad. Another thing about him is we're just friends. I don't think I can ever tell him how I feel. If I did we might not be friends anymore. He makes me feel so good when I'm around him.

_I've got a way of knowing _

_When something is right _

_I feel like I must have known you in another life _

_'Cause I felt this deep connection _

_When you looked in my eyes _

_Now I can't wait to see you again _

When I look in his eyes I feel this deep feeling of somehow and someway we'll get together. We must've known each other forever and even before then. Tonight we go to a Hannah concert together.

_The last time I freaked out_

_I just kept looking down_

_I st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking 'bout_

"Lola (Lilly), whatcha thinking about?" asked Mike (Oliver) at the concert. "I I I I I I am thinking about…oh it's not that important." I said. "Are you sure your okay?" asked Mike.

_Felt like I couldn't breathe_

_You asked what's wrong with me_

_My best friend Leslie said 'Oh she's just being Miley'_

"Mike she's fine she's just being Lil- Lola." said Hannah. I mouthed a thank you to Hannah (Miley). Miles is the only one who knows of my crush on Oliver. She has been trying to get us together ever since I told her my secret a year ago. "Mike make sure Lola doesn't freak out when the Jonas Brothers come." said Hannah. "Will do, Hannah. Thanks for letting me come too. This is fricken' fricken' fun!" said Mike. "Okay, I'm going to go back out. Keep Lola company." said Hannah. "GO HANNAH!" I shouted. "So, what's up with you Mikey?" "Nothin' much. How about you?" asked Mike. "Nothing much."

_The next time we hang out_

_I will redeem myself_

"Mike?" I said. "Yea, Lola?" said Mike. "Do you like anyone right now?" I asked. "Maybe." Mike said in a baby voice. "Looks like Hannah is finished." said Mike. Then we left, and went home. Next time I see him, I will redeem myself and tell him. That's a promise!

_My heart can't rest till then_

_Whoa Whoa._

_I can't wait to see you again._

_I got this crazy feeling _

_Deep inside _

_When you called and asked to see me _

_Tomorrow night _

_I'm not a mind reader _

_But I'm reading the signs _

_That you can't wait _

_To see me again _

"Hey, Lil sorry to call you so late." "That's okay what do you need." "Can we hang out tomorrow night?" I have this insane feeling that when he called he wanted to tell me something big. I think he can't wait to see me!

"So, Lilly. I have something huge to ask you!" said Oliver. "Yeah, what is it." "This is very sudden, and I know you might laugh at me, so here it goes, Wouldyoubemygirlfriend?" "What" I said. "Lilly will you be my girlfriend" asked Oliver. "Are you serious? If you are: YES!" I shouted. he then wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my hands around his neck and we kissed. It was my dream come true!

I was right He_ can't wait to see me again._

**I lurve this song sooooooooo much!!!! Review&Review and then do it some more!**


End file.
